Kynlailia Lunasong
Biography Kynlailia was born in Nighthaven, Moonglade to Faenan Silverwood and Shylaev Lunasong. Her father is a Druid of the Claw and has spent the majority of his life in the Emerald Dream, so much so, that Kynlailia has never met or seen her father. Her mother Shylaev was once a stringent Sentinel Commander and a kaldorei fundamentalist. Hoping Kynlailia would one day become a Sentinel like her, she trained her in the arts of war at a young age. Over time, Kynlailia felt that being a Sentinel was not her passion. One night when she stared at the sky and her eyes looked towards the full moon, she suddenly felt a certain calling that allured her to an utter devotion to Elune. Soon after, she did not hesitate to follow the path of a Moon Priestess. However, Kynlailia was called to fight during the War of the Shifting Sands and this halted her training shortly after she started. The War of the Shifting Sands Since she was barely an apprentice and had not yet learned her healing powers or joined with the Sisters of Elune, she instead harnessed her skills as a Sentinel during the endless battles against the Qiraji alongside her twin sister Ariandris, who was a sentinel like their mother. Kynlailia, as a result of her mother's training, was a very skilled fighter and reveled in the slaughter of her enemies. Under the command of Valstann Staghelm, Ariandris was sent to help defend Southwind Village and killed by the overwhelming Ahn'Qiraji army. As part of Fandral Staghelm's army, Kynlailia witnessed the horrific death of Fandral's son who led the forces Ariandris was a part of to defend the village, simultaneously learning of her sister’s death. Aftermath of the War Marveled by her combat skills on the battle field during the Qiraji war, she was recruited into the Sentinel army, promoted to Huntress and sent to Ashenvale, where she trained a Nightsaber and patrolled the roads of the forest against outsiders and other enemies for many long years and eventually Ashenvale became her main residence. This, however, did little to distract Kynlailia. Crippled by grief after the war, she suffered something akin to post-traumatic stress disorder and occasional partial-amnesia, both of which affected her duties as a huntress. Before she could be discharge or demoted, Kynlailia honorably removed herself from her position and she was then welcomed by the Sisters of Elune who suggested that she continue to her training as a Priestess of Elune. The Sisters, as well as Kynlailia, hoped that once she had completed her training and mastered her powers and abilities, that it would enable her to heal herself on a more spiritual level, eliminating that which had been haunting her and troubling her deeply. They also sought to keep Kynlailia out of the field as a Sentinel to avoid aggravating and triggering harsh memories of her experiences in the war. These traumatic events that she witnessed unknowingly provided her with motivation to heal others and thus she excelled in her training. When she officially became part of the Sisters of the Elune, she was to be assigned a position at Astranaar to aid in eradicating the Warsong Clan. However, the Priestesses did not anticipate Kynlailia’s amnesia to gradually worsen with time as she began blocking entire events and periods of her life, names of those she met or once knew, and even places. When Teldrassil was grown and Darnassus built, she chose to remain with her sisters in the Temple of the Moon and desired to further her training under Tyrande Whisperwind’s instruction, who became her mentor and friend. She eventually started partaking in more political avenues as a Priestess and sought to put out the flame that had ignited Fandral and Tyrande’s power struggle. Under Elune’s guidance and Tyrande’s encouragement, Kynlailia took her training and duties as Priestess seriously, actively seeking out as much wisdom as she can acquire to better herself. As a result, Kynalilia’s amnesia no longer grows, but remains still. Present It is estimated that Kynlailia has spent a few centuries with her fellow sisters in complete isolation from the world. She is unaware of many of the recent events that has transpired and parts of her are stuck in time until she is told by someone else that this is not so (such as at first believing that Illidan, Arthas, and the Scourge still plague Azeroth and was unaware that the Nexus War had transpired). She is well aware of her amnesia, which she believes was caused by the shock of Valstann being ripped apart, which she remarks “''... a sight which I was not prepared for, a sight which, perfectly mimicked how my world too, was torn apart in that moment.''” She is completely unaware that she even had a twin sister, what her name was, or that she even died, though it is implied that she hasn’t forgotten, just simply blocked it out deep within her unknowingly. Her mother’s whereabouts is unknown and she has not been a part of Kynlailia’s life for many years. She believes that her mother abandoned her for reasons unknown, when in actuality, Kynlailia withdrew herself from her mother, fearing she would further grieve her mother should she look at her and see her sister’s face instead and not her – knowing full well the extent of the pain of loss. Prompted by Tyrande and her fellow Priestesses, Kynlailia finally left them, seeking no longer to be a social recluse and learn what has transpired within the world. She is currently traveling and seeking opportunities in which she can make use of her abilities and position as a Priestess as payment for not aiding Azeroth from the many horrors it has faced over the years. Personality and relations to other races Kynlailia is very difficult to understand to those she is around as many find it confusing as to what she is truly feeling and what she means by what she says. She often thinks outloud causing her to usually come off as cryptic, offensive, or strange. Many times she is lost in her thoughts, often evaluating and observing everything around her, which can invariably lead to her ignoring those around her unintentionally. To most races other than high elves, she can seem nonchalant, aloof, and even cold. This frustrates her as she is currently trying to inject herself into the world socially. She is very internally conflicted, unable to differentiate what she should or should not say. She is also highly observant, it is unlikely that any suspicious activity transpiring within the area she is in would go unnoticed by her. She is also very protective and often quick to act if she believes something to be potentially threatening and is fiercely protective should a night elf be involved. Kynlailia has trouble understanding why some races do what they do or say or think and as a result she does not trust others likely. If she were to come upon a situation, she is likely to handle it herself rather than turn it over to proper authorities as she believes humans, dwarves, and gnomes have a rather loose sense of justice and tend to turn the other cheek. She often desires to provide help, advice, and guidance to others, and is known to go the extra mile for those she comes to care for. Often, Kynlailia feels out of place. Her mindset is still that of a couple centuries ago due to her amnesia and self-isolation and is unaware and often unmoved by the modernity surrounding her. Part of her is still very much traditional, this is partly because of her mother being a kaldorei fundamentalist, and upholds many of the old age grudges. Kynlailia is very diplomatic and thus approaches most other races and situations in a very friendly manner until she is given another reason to be otherwise. She is intolerant of petty insulting and impatience and will only exercise her position over others when she feels the need to step in. She recognizes authorities that are above her, but will not hesitate to step in for correction should she feel strongly against their actions as she believes only Elune can tell her what she truly can or cannot do. In the end she only wishes to use her power and position as Priestess to help any and all she can, but most importantly, to help her people. Kynlailia is actually younger compared to her peers, but she speaks as if she is much older and wiser at times, indicating that due to her amnesia - she is probably not the age she thinks she is. Blood Elves and the Forsaken She is conflicted with her feelings regarding the blood elves. On one hand, she pities the race for the many tragedies that had befallen them, and has a small inherent respect for them as they are also "elves". However, she also shows great distaste for them, often thinking them untrustworthy because she believes that their addiction to magic makes them unpredictable and that they use their great misfortunes to excuse or justify their ill choices and behavior. Her feelings regarding the Forsaken are nearly identical to that of the blood elves, but she is far more distrustful of the Forsaken than blood elves. Orcs and Trolls Kynlailia is extremely disgusted by orcs and trolls and more than likely would be quite hostile should she approach one. This is stemmed by the Warsong Clan's presence in Ashenvale before they were finally driven out and is overall sickened by their violent nature. To her, trolls are an overall mischevious, savage, barbaric, and uncivilized race, dabbling in voodoo, clinging to old dead gods, and engaging in sacrifices and cannibalism. If Kynlailia ever envisioned a perfect world, Orcs and Trolls would not exist. She finds the two races useless, existing only to torment and benefit from the suffering of others. Draenei and Tauren Her attitude towards the Draenei and Tauren are very much neutral. She is pleased with the Taurens being advocotes of the balance of nature and their worship of the Earthmother (whom she believes is just another name for Elune) and will generally be courteous to those who are shamans or druids. Humans, Gnomes, and Dwarves While the three races are quite unique to one another, Kynlailia often thinks of them as the same (dwarves being shorter humans and gnomes being shorter dwarves or even shorter humans). She differentiates them not only by their unique histories but their different personalities. Having not encountered those from a race other than her own in centuries, her impression of humans is in a state of flux, but overall views them as an immature, rash, bold, and hasty race who is rather distasteful towards what they don't understand. She finds them to be generally quite nasty with an utter lack of respect and no desire for honor and duty. Often, she is quite annoyed with them and is so far the only race that succeeds in truly testing her patience. Kynlailia finds gnomes to be overall amusing and entertaining, often acting as comic relief for her. She enjoys watching them being obsessed with their gadgets and inventions and admires their talent and devotion to their engineering hobbies and views them as possibly the most creative race. Her attitude towards dwarves is more on the appreciative side. Unlike humans, she likes how they are much more reserved, often keeping negative, rude, or other undesirable comments to themselves but instead attempt to be respectful and courteous when approached by a Night Elf, despite their overall shock and little understanding of them. She also sees them as much more laid back and less obnoxious then humans. Trivia *Kynlailia is incredibly fond of and admires Dragons. She thinks of them very highly and would defend them with as much vigor as if she were defending her own people. Her disposition towards them were a result of the major role they played in the War of the Shifting Sands. *Kynlailia can be often seen wearing one of two notable headress that she possesses, both of which were generally worn by Sentinels of high position. They actually belong to her mother, whose whereabouts are unknown. Typically, Priestesses would not wear such a headress, but her Sisters found it fitting for her as a symbol for her service as a Sentinel. Kynlailia is unaware of who it actually belongs to, believing she was awarded it during her years as a Huntress. *Though Kynlailia is a Priestess of the Moon, she is a rather exceptional Sentinel/Huntress. *On her free time, Kynlailia travels around visiting all existing Moonwells as Shrines of Elune. She also collects samples from these moonwells and stores the waters in vials as part of her little "hobby". However, a part from the hobby, she does so for her own personal research. *Avayna is the name of Kynlailia's frostsaber companion. Ryesha is the name of her oldest companion, the nightsaber in which she tamed for her years as a Huntress. Category:Characters